


Danvid Prompts

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: A collection of Danvid prompts I've received and filled on tumblr and other sites. Will update sporadically





	1. Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "D... Daniel's childhood best friend showing off all of his childhood photos to David bc Daniel was chubby and Daniel just sobs in the background while David points out his adorable baby fat belly versus the abs he has now.~BBB"

Daniel didn’t think much of it when the giggling started. David and Jen got along very well, so it was a common thing to hear when they came to visit her. Daniel didn’t open his eyes, didn’t lift his sunglasses, didn’t move at all. He was comfortable in his lounge chair, resting by the pool with a large umbrella to block the sun. His hands were laced in front of his abdomen, which was solid and defined thanks to regular gym visits. 

“Oh my gosh, he was _so cute_!” David cooed.

“Right? Like an adorable little chipmunk!”

Daniel still didn’t acknowledge them. They were seated in some chairs next to him and he figured they were looking at something on one of their phones. Probably pictures of cute animals or babies or some shit.

“Look at his belly! I just wanna squish it!”

“I used to squeeze his cheeks all the time! He would get so mad.”

_**Wait.** _

Daniel practically yanked his sunglasses off and sat up. “What are you looking at?” No, please, don’t let it be!!!

They looked at him with matching smiles. Jen turned her phone so he could see.

_**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!** _

A picture from middle school, taken at a different pool party. It was Daniel sitting on the edge of the pool, shirtless, swishing his feet around in the water. 

And he was very, very chubby.

“JENNIFER!” He lunged at her, going for the phone, but David was between them. 

She laughed and leaned away while David shielded her.

“Danny, you never told me you were so cute!” David wrapped his arms around him firmly, preventing him from getting to Jen. 

“It’s. _Embarrassing._ ” Daniel growled.

“Aw, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about! Being chubby isn’t bad! You’re very fit now anyway.” He patted his abs. “But, even if you weren’t, you’d still be my handsome man.” He cupped his face, giving it a squeeze and a shake.

Daniel’s face turned red and he tore himself away. He sat back in his chair with crossed arms and a pout. 

They giggled at him and resumed looking through old pictures. Minutes later, David gasped in delight, “Danny! You didn’t tell me you had a _goth_ phase!”

Daniel screamed.


	2. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I just thought of a prompt and I don’t know If it’s good or bad but ok. So like danvid but Daniel hasn’t killed people yet, somehow David and Daniel know eachother they haven’t talked in a while though. Then late a night Daniel sees a drunk David and decides to bring him in because it’s a bad neighborhood and he’ll probably get raped tbh. Daniel finds out David lives nearby and then boom gayness (sorry if this is bad or hard to read I have no ones else to talk about my ships with lol)"

It wasn’t the nicest part of town, but that was fine. It would work for the short time he intended to stay there. Spreading the Good Word was hard work and took him all over the place, though rarely anywhere nice, it was still worth it. Though, he’d appreciate if people outside weren’t so loud…

_“Where you off to, cutie?”_

_“Hahahaaa what? Who?”_

_“You. Where you goin’?”_

_“Me?”_

_“Yeah, you, baby.”_

_“Haha, home I think. I’m a little lost though!”_

That one sounded drunk. The other sounded… predatory, if he was being honest. With a grimace, Daniel closed his book and climbed off the bed.

_“Mm, I can tell. How about I take you home?”_

_“You don’t know where I live!”_

_“To my place.”_

_“Aaaaaw you’re sooo nice but I can’t do that. I don’t even know you!”_

_“I understand. Hop in my car and you can tell me where you live. I’ll take you there.”_

_“Oh my gosh! You’re **so** nice! **Thank** you!”_

Daniel threw the door open as soon as he got dressed. He found an attractive redhead swaying on the sidewalk. Some brunette was leaning out of his car to talk to him. Daniel stepped outside. “He’s not going with you.”

That got their attention. The redhead looked at him in confusion and the man glared. “Who’re you?”

“That’s none of your-”

“Oh my gosh!” The redhead gasped in utter delight, “Danny!”

What?

Daniel blinked several times, visibly confused. They didn’t know each other, did they?

The drunken man stumbled over and grabbed Daniel’s face. “I haven’t seen you in so long! Wow! You’re so handsome!”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed. Wait a minute… “David?”

“Yeah! Wow! This is _amazing_!!”

The car peeled off. It was evident that the redhead -David- wouldn’t be going home with that man so he’d given up. Good.

“Yeah, it is! Wow, it’s been… ten years…” God, middle school. He’d repressed so many bad memories that he’d forgotten good ones… That year spent in some dinky little mountain town and the cute redheaded boy who was so, so kind to him… His first real friend… His first real _crush_ …

“It’s so good to see you again!!” David hugged him tightly and swayed again, nearly bringing Daniel down. Thankfully, Daniel was strong enough to catch them both and keep them standing. 

He patted David on the back awkwardly, “Yeah, you too… What’re you doing out here? _Drunk_?”

David laughed and let go of him. “Oh, I had a date! He stood me up! I think I had a little much to drink, maybe… I can’t find my car!” He laughed again, oblivious to his dangerous and sad predicament.

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that… My car is right over there. Can I drive you home?”

“Sure… Oh!!!” He suddenly lit up, “is this a hotel?? How long are you staying??”

“Er, yes, just a few days probably-”

“Stay with meeeeee!!” David tugged on his hand, “It’ll be just like a sleepoveerrr! You won’t have to pay and I can cook for yooouuu!”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“SLEEPOVER!!” David yelled and threw his arms in the air.

“SSHH!!” Daniel grabbed him, “Okay okay!! Don’t be loud! People are sleeping!”

“Oh, sorry!” David giggled, then whispered, “ _sleepoveerrr_!”

Lord, he was drunk. But still so cute. Daniel couldn’t say no to a free bed and meal. Besides, he definitely needed to get this poor boy home. He pulled him into the hotel room so he could keep an eye on him while he quickly packed his few belongings. He got his things into his car, then David, then got on the road. It took some careful questions, and reassurances that they’d come back to find his car in the morning, to figure out where David lived and how to get there, but an hour later he’d made it the few miles to David’s apartment.

It was in a slightly better part of town, but not by much. Daniel was glad David hadn’t walked here. He helped him out of the car, found his keys on him, and got them into the apartment. It was small but clean and tidy.

Before he knew it, David was hugging him again. Thanking him. Complimenting him. Daniel stood rigidly, unsure of what to do with himself. David was drunk. It wouldn’t really be right to… hug him back. Would it?

Thankfully, David ended up passing out very soon after their arrival. Daniel got him into his bed, then took the couch for himself. He too was out like a light in no time.

—-

Daniel awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He sat up stiffly and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. For a moment his surroundings confused him, before he remembered where he was and the events of the previous night. He got up and headed into the kitchen, eager to see David sober.

And there he was. Standing at the stove, humming to himself as he flipped bacon. He was wearing pajama shorts and a big t-shirt. His hair was messy with sleep but he was smiling. 

Daniel just stood silently for a moment, taking it in. A wave of… _something_ washed over him. Like nostalgia, but the opposite. A longing for the future. A desire. A need to wake up to this everyday. To have someone in his life he could wake up to. To hold. To kiss. To love. His heart longed for it, but so far in life he’d been unsuccessful in that regard.

Maybe… this was a second chance? Maybe he was meant to be here. Maybe this, _exactly_ this, _could_ be what he woke up to every morning…

Was that wishing too much?

David looked at him and his smile brightened. “Daniel!! I’m so glad you’re up! Did you sleep okay?”

“Uh,” Daniel snapped out of his little fantasy world. “Oh, yes. Yes, I slept very well. How about you?”

“Great!” He took the bacon off the stove and walked over. “Daniel I _cannot_ thank you _enough_ for helping me last night!!” His hands clasped in front of him. “I was in such a bad way and you definitely saved my life! I can’t believe we met like that again after all these years! It’s so good to see you again! You really have no idea!”

Ah, the same bright, enthusiastic boy he’d known so long ago. Daniel was smitten all over again and this time he wasn’t ashamed of it. He didn’t fight it. Didn’t hate himself for it. It felt nice. It felt _right_. “It’s so good to see you too! We have a lot to catch up on!”

“We do!!” David bounced eagerly, then quickly returned to the stove. “I’m making us breakfast. Do you like bacon and eggs? I made some coffee too. Please take as much as you want! There’s sugar and creamer on the counter and if you want something else you can take whatever you want from my fridge.”

Daniel made himself a cup of coffee while David rattle about things in his kitchen and apartment that Daniel was welcome to. His voice was so nice. So soothing. He sounded like home. 

Within a few minutes they were both seated at the table, a beautiful breakfast in front of them. Daniel was eager to dig in, relieved to have real food instead of cereal again. It was as delicious as it looked. “This is _amazing_ ,” he complimented before taking another bite.

“Thank you!” David smiled. He was so beautiful.

But, that dazzling smile fell. He grew serious. “Hey… There’s… something I wanted to talk to you about…”

Daniel’s brows knitted together in confusion. “Something wrong?” Had he already fucked up? Could David see the look in his eye and felt disturbed by it?

“No. It’s just… You know, one of those things where I thought ‘If I ever happen to see Daniel again I need to tell him… that I’m sorry.’” He gazed sadly at him. “I… I had a huge crush on you in middle school and- and I know you didn’t feel the same and I wanted to tell you how _sorry_ I am about how I acted. Looking back… ugh I was smothering, wasn’t I? I made you so uncomfortable and I’m _so_ sorry!”

Daniel blinked in shock. “What?” 

“I was always following you around and clinging to you and I could tell it made you uncomfortable but I just kept doing it! Like if I just hugged you enough you’d like me back! But I know now that it only drove you away and I’m so _so sorry_ about all of it!” He took a breath and sighed. “I just really wanted to tell you that. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable while you’re here. You can stay as long as you like! I don’t mind at all! I enjoy having company. I won’t get grabby like I used to, or like I did last night. I’m sorry about that too.”

Daniel was floored. Too taken aback to come up with something to refute all that. “You… you just… hugged me twice… last night…” 

“I know, but I know it still made you uncomfortable. It won’t happen again! I promise! I rarely get drunk. I was just having a rough night,” he laughed awkwardly.

“… You were stood up, right?” He was so confused. Suddenly so worried. How badly had he hurt David when they were kids? Did David no longer feel anything for him? Was it out of fear? Was there any chance for them still?

David nodded, poking at his eggs. “Yeah… It happens. I think I get… too needy, I guess. Clingy. It drives guys away. I’m working on it though! I’m getting better!”

Daniel’s heart hurt. At the time he hadn’t really liked how clingy David was, but that was due to his own hang-ups. Now that he was older and had come to terms with himself it was clinginess that he desired. Someone he could literally hold the entire day, be with constantly without either getting worn out or tired of it. He wanted those qualities. He hated that others had made David feel ashamed of himself for them. “But… there’s nothing wrong with you. There’s nothing to work on.”

“That’s sweet of you to say,” David smiled politely. 

“No, I mean it. They don’t deserve you. You’re perfect.”

“Aw, you’re so nice! Your wife is so lucky to have you.”

That comment had his head spinning. Wife?? “What? I’m not married.”

Confusion was evident in David’s features. He looked down at Daniel’s hand. Daniel did the same.

SHIT!

He quickly yanked the ring off his finger. “No- This is just symbolic! I- I travel- I’m an Evangelist. This is just- It’s like symbolizing that I’m devoted to my God- I’m single. I’m really, really single.” Christ that sounded desperate.

“O-Oh…” David seemed more confused than before, but didn’t ask any further questions. “Well, I’m… happy you found something to devote yourself to!”

“Thanks…”

Their conversation died. David gave him another small, polite smile, then resumed his breakfast. It felt like a rift had opened between them. Why? 

Could he fix it?

They finished in silence. David cleaned the table and put the dishes in the dish washer. Daniel complimented his cooking again and finally got another shining smile. Breath-taking.

God, he was truly so gorgeous. Daniel wanted to hold him. Be held by him. He was desperate for that clinginess. He needed to fix whatever had just happened.

Before David could speak again, Daniel stood before him and spoke. “Davey, your apology earlier… I owe _you_ the apology.”

David’s brows knitted together and his head tilted. “What do you mean?”

“We were so close in middle school. I loved it. I only started pushing you away because… I was dealing with a lot of… shame. Doubt. Self-hatred. _I_ was the problem. Not you.”

“But, I was so obnoxious-”

“You were _never_ obnoxious. I _adored_ you. I had a massive crush on you too.”

David’s eyes went as wide as saucers.

“I was a dumb, scared kid struggling with the realization that I liked boys, okay? And I ended up taking it out on you because you were the one I liked the most. _I’m_ the one who should apologize to you. I read every letter you sent me after I moved and I’m sorry I never wrote back. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I was a shitty friend. I’m sorry. But, I’m not that little boy anymore. I’m a man and I know who I like and I’m comfortable with who I am. I- I want to be _your_ man, you know? So…” he faltered, realizing he was rambling and possibly making himself look like a fool, but he had to press on. “So, can I take you out to dinner tonight? Can we try again? Because- because I think you’re gorgeous and I don’t care if you’re clingy or needy. I love both of those things.”

David just stood for several seconds, blinking and processing. “Oh… Okay…” A shy smile slowly tugged at the corners of his lips. “I… I’d like that…”

Daniel let out a relieved sigh and smiled warmly at him. “I’m so glad to hear that.”

Six months later there was a new ring on Daniel’s finger, and it meant a million times more to him than the first one ever had.


	3. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ooo prompt~ David is a cherub who's mission is to successfully match up a 100 people with their soulmates. Once his mission is complete he will be promoted to a real angel. Daniel is a cult leader who is the last person David has to match up with his soulmate. All he has to do is hit daniel with an arrow and it should reveal who his soulmate is. Much to davids confusion and horror when the arrow hits it reveals that he is daniels soulmate."

The final name on his long, long list was certainly a little… tricky. Daniel. A cult leader. Not exactly the best sort of person. Still, everyone deserved love, and David had a job to do. 

But, sometimes, it wasn’t exactly the _right_ time. Timing was crucial to most of these situations. If it was the right time his arrows would land and he could find the person’s soulmate and get them together. If it wasn’t the right time, his arrows simply missed. Annoying, but it was part of the job.

Usually, if his arrows missed a few times, he’d move on to the next person and come back around again later to try again. But, Daniel being his last, all the could do was hang around him and wait patiently, popping off a few arrows a day, testing, hoping.

He learned a lot about Daniel in that time, which wasn’t something he was used to. He didn’t linger long enough to learn about people, just paired them and moved though. This time he didn’t have a choice, and he found he didn’t mind it.

Daniel was very particular in everything he did. Meticulous, calculating, clean. His words were chosen carefully and his actions carried out with purpose and accuracy. He was smart, charming, even funny when he wanted to be. There was kindness in him, but it was buried under bitterness that was hidden by fake smiles. 

The thing that stuck out most though was how lonely he was. He hid it well during the day, but at night he became restless. He read relationship magazines and when he settled down for bed and said his prayer he always asked for one single blessing; a partner. 

It broke David’s heart. Every night for months he sat quietly in Daniel’s bedroom, listening to his prayer and wishing he could dry his tears. Poor thing. No one deserved to be so lonely. And maybe his soulmate could steer him to the right path in life, lead him to the light of God, and get him out of this cult business. He tried again and again to help Daniel, but it still wasn’t the right time.

Until, finally, it was.

Daniel was working the park that day. Handing out pamphlets and spreading his word. His lies. David watched for a while, then took aim. When the arrow left his bow he expected it to just barely miss, as always, but it didn’t. It hit Daniel dead in the middle of the chest. This never caused people pain, but they did tend to notice it in some way. Daniel absentmindedly rubbed the spot, then continued speaking to a young couple he was hoping to convert.

David was stunned. Holy cow!!! Finally!!! This was it!! He could answer Daniel’s prayers, end his loneliness, and be promoted to a real angel!! He squealed in delight.

As always, a red string slowly materialized from one of Daniel’s fingers. It ran along the ground, leading to his soulmate. David could follow it, find the soulmate, shoot them, and the two would be drawn together by the string. It was his favorite thing in the world!!

He looked down to follow the string. It led to him, so he turned around to see where it continued.

But, it didn’t.

His brows drew together in confusion. He turned back around. There was the string. Around again and it was gone. He did a circle. It led nowhere. What?! Where?!

“Did you lose something, hun?”

No one had ever spoken _to_ him before, but somehow David knew the lady was. He suddenly straightened, hyper aware of the fact that he had a physical form. He wasn’t supposed to have a physical form. Humans weren’t supposed to be able to see him. He spun around to face her.

It was the young woman with the man that Daniel was trying to convert. All three were staring at him. David’s heart was hammering -a sensation he was _not_ used to- and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Didn’t know what to say. “Oh, uh, n-no- yes! Yes, I just dropped- a coin.” 

“Do you need help?”

“No.” He clasped his hands behind his back and smiled nervously.

The couple used the strange interruption to escape. Daniel was no longer paying attention to them. He was still staring at David with an expression that David knew all too well.

Uh oh.

Daniel blinked, snapping himself out of a daze, and walked toward David. “Uh, hello there-”

David flinched and took a step away. He couldn’t be Daniel’s soulmate, he just couldn’t!! He was supposed to be an angel! This was some mix-up. Daniel would probably try to push his strange religion on him.

But, when David stepped back Daniel stopped too. When David’s eyes fell to the pamphlets with evident apprehension in them, Daniel did something that David never thought he’d ever see. 

The pamphlets were very suddenly tossed into a nearby bin. 

“Those aren’t mine,” Daniel said almost urgently, “I was just holding them for someone. I’m Daniel.” He held his hand out.

David hesitated, still in shock. Everything was happening so quickly but he still had a job to do didn’t he? He couldn’t just run away. “David,” he supplied and took Daniel’s hand.

There was a red string on his finger, connecting him to Daniel. 

They really were soulmates.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Daniel said. His voice sounded so relieved, like he knew he’d meet the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. “Are- are you here with anyone?”

“No,” David shook his head. He was calming down. Daniel’s hand was warm and reassuring.

“Could- could I maybe buy you lunch?”

A shy smile played on David’s lips. “I’d like that.” He realized he would like that so very, very much.

A genuine smile lit up Daniel’s features and David realized he _had_ gotten what he set out to get. He _was_ an angel, and not just any angel. 

He was Daniel’s angel.

And he would lead him to the light.


End file.
